Try and Hear Me
by PsylanceSimons
Summary: Talking. Speaking. Laughing. Imagine all of those things being torn away from you, and where would you be? For Aldrich, he ended up in a hospital, in which he despises, and is now being treated by Dr. Augustus Vargas. He sees no upside to his situation, but Dr. Vargas just might change his mind. A RoGer (Rome x Germania) story 'cause I love them to pieces! Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! The name's Phylance and welcome to my newest story! This is going to be about Augustus Vargas (Ancient Rome) trying to help Aldrich Beilachmidt (Germania) with hysterical aphonia, and if you don't know what that is, it will be explained later! I got this idea from a doujinshi I read, that I can't find any more ., and just thought of Germania having this disorder because it fit him so well. **

**However, I will say that I will tweak the disease a bit. The cure for it is mainly through hypnosis, which I think is kind of lame, so I'm going to change it 'cause I can! There are other methods to cure the disorder, which will be explained later. I won't tell you what I'm changing it to because you'll just have to read and find out :P I know that some of you don't actually care if I got the functional disease wrong, but I'm just putting this out there just in case there are people who know this disorder and point it out that this is wrong and stuff.**

**And a little warning: there will be_ some_ medical terms that you don't know ('cause sure as hell I didn't know them) and/or might be confusing! **

**Also note that I don't own Germania and Rome, cause if I did then they would still be around today XD**

**Enjoy~! **

~~~ Chapter 1 ~~~

"Well aren't you the cutest thing!" Dr. Vargas commented.

"Oh, I bet you say that to all the nurses!" the blond haired nurse giggled.

"No. Only to the cute ones," the brunet smiled. The doctor continued to flirt with the nurse as she giggled like a teenager. Patients and workers passed the two, minding their own business, for this was nothing new to them. A doctor from another room called out the nurses name, which Augustus already forgot, and she left his side with a 'sorry' and a wave of her hand.

Vargas stood in the blinding white hallway alone for a few seconds, thinking of nothing, before he began to walk down the hall aimlessly. He shoved his hands in his pristine white lab coat and sighed as he began to walk.

Dr. Augustus Caesar Vargas loved his job, really he did and it paid well, but it was dreadfully boring, especially now. He envied the other doctors and nurses because they actually got to _do_ something besides waiting around for their next job. Dr. Vargas was a psychiatrist, top and only at this small town hospital and not many people need a psychiatrist now-a-days. People were mentally stable and with the few people who weren't and came in for help were cured fairly quickly. Augustus _was_ the best in his field.

To kill time, the doctor decided to roam (A/N: Ba da chhhh! If anyone got that) the halls until he struck up a conversation with someone or found a pretty girl to hit on. Today, he had a feeling it was going to be one of those days where he didn't do a thing all day. He could do some paper work, sure, but then what would his assistant be for? All he had to do was sign stuff occasionally and that was it, everything else would be for them. But he was so bored right now he was tempted to actually take over that job for a bit.

Although he was proven wrong for another doctor called out to him, "Dr. Vargas!"

Augustus stopped and turned around to see another man in a lab coat jog toward him. The Roman man put on a smile and replied cheerfully, "Hi, what do you need?"

"Well, something to kill your boredom, that's for sure," the other man smiled. He handed Dr. Vargas a manila folder with some paper work in it with a smile as he continued, "We got a new patient today. He's got hysterical aphonia."

"Hysterical aphonia?" Dr. Vargas repeated in shock. He's only read about it but has never seen or heard anyone with the rare disorder. It was a functional disorder that left one mute. It was caused by the mix of emotional distress and an extreme amount of yelling leaving the vocal cords paralyzed. Only a physiatrist, like Augustus, could cure this. Well, that and sending a shock to the external larynx and that's never fun.

"Yeah, but I'd be careful if I were you. The patient isn't the nicest." And with that, the other doctor walked back to where he came from. Augustus didn't even get a chance to ask what he meant by that.

The brunet raised an eyebrow, but didn't bother to try and catch up with him and ask. With a shrug, he continued to walk down the hallway while he opened the folder to see where his newest patent would be found. Scanning over smaller details, he found that his newest patient would be staying in room 'E328'. Closing the folder, Dr. Vargas began his walk to the third floor E wing to meet the hysterical aphonia patient.

* * *

Aldrich sat on the bed staring out the window that was a few feet from his bed. The bed itself was terribly stiff and the pillows lost their fluff leaving it thin and flimsy. The room itself was a bland white with nothing on its cracking walls, save a T.V. hanging in the top corner of the room. Under his pristine white sheets were a set of dull light blue clothing the staff gave him to wear. If it were up to him, he would set fire to the stiff and horrible looking fabric, but he was forced into them. At his left bedside, was a small light wood nightstand with a cheap looking lamp sitting on it and a simple chair next to it. To his right, an I.V. and scanner stood tall and intimidating. He didn't see the point in the instrument for he didn't have any real medical issues, but the nurse insisted that it was necessary.

All those silly things would've made Aldrich's stay at this hospital straight up miserable, if it weren't for the view the window provided. His room was facing away from the bustling town and toward an empty field. Because of the cold season, the field looked empty and sad, but on warmer days, sun rises, and sets he knew that the sight before him would be one to remember.

Aldrich sat looking out that window with his hands folded in his lap, back pushed against the flimsy pillows, reflecting. He had only been at this hospital for a few hours, in which he had already gotten himself into trouble four times. All four times his sons had to apologize for their father's behavior for he wasn't use to the conditions of the hospital. When his boys finally left, was when the staff's façade left as well. They became grouchy at the German and were a bit timid to talk to him, and he wouldn't blame any of them. In fact, he wanted to be left alone; he didn't want to be here, he wasn't sick or hurt. So why? Why did he have to be here?

Just then, the door opened slowly. Seeing the movement out of the corner of his eye, Aldrich turned his head to see a man's head pop in. The man had light brown curly hair that looked oddly like bed head. He had light brown eyes that lit up with he saw the blond man in bed. He had some scruff at his jaw line and above that was the biggest and happiest smile he has ever seen in his life. The man was handsome, he will say that much, but by his demeanor he seemed way too happy. Not impressed by the other man, Aldrich turned his attention back towards the window lowering his head. The new angle made more of his long blond hair fall in front of his face making it seem like he was sending a death glare.

He heard the brunet walk into his room fully, but he didn't dare look over toward him. He had no interest in being here and tried to send out that vibe toward the other man in the room.

The other man cleared his throat after a moment of silence, trying to get the other man's attention. When Aldrich continued to sit there, unmoving, the brunet said, "Hi there!" His voice was too peppy for the German's taste. Even though the brunet only said two words, Aldrich could tell that he was Italian and that annoyed him. Yet again, it didn't take much to annoy the blond.

When the green eyed blond didn't show any signs of responding again, the brunet continued to speak, "My name is Dr. Vargas. It's nice to meet you."

For some reason Aldrich was having a hard time believing this child like man could be a doctor. Another awkward pause hung in the air as the blond continued to sit there. It wasn't like Aldrich could respond to Dr. Vargas anyway.

"I'm going to be helping you with your hysterical aphonia!" he said in a cheery voice, as if having hysterical aphonia was a good thing, "I know its hard now, but we'll work through it!" Aldrich didn't move his gaze from the window. "I didn't really read your file, by the way," the doctor continued. That at least got a reaction from the blond. His back stiffened and a confused look came upon his face. He continued to stare out the window, but he still was confused at the other's words. What kind of doctor was this guy?! "The reason I didn't read it was because I wanted _you_ to tell me about yourself instead of some silly piece of paper."

_That. . . that actually sounds thoughtful,_ Aldrich thought, _Silly, but thoughtful. Maybe I miss judged him too quickly. . . _

"You're not deaf too are you?" Dr. Vargas asked as he continued to get no response from the blond. That comment actually got Aldrich to turn his head and glare at the burnet. Maybe Aldrich spoke too soon, again. The way his hair covered half of his face and the bright lighting of the room made Aldrich seem a lot more pissed off than he really was.

He was just simply glaring at the other while it looked like, to Augustus, he was ready to rip off a door from its hinges with his bare hands and break it over his knee. But instead of cowering, Dr. Vargas laughed at the other and took a step forward, "Well, now at least I know you can hear me!"

Now that the blond was facing the brunet, he got a proper look at him. Up close, he looked even happier that it seemed to be radiating off him. He was wearing a white lab coat like the rest of the doctors in this hospital. Under it, he wore a red dress shirt with a black tie, and kakis. He seemed to be a typical doctor, besides the fact that he was huge. Even under all that fabric, Aldrich could tell that the man was solid muscle. Aldrich wasn't flabby at all, quite lean actually, but compared to the brunet he looked like skin and bones.

"Oh, how about I tell you about myself first?" the doctor suggested. He bounced over to the empty chair at Aldrich's side and sat down. His bright brown eyes lit up toward Aldrich as he began to rapidly talk, "Well, my full name is Augustus Caesar Vargas. I'm an Italian psychiatrist from Rome. I have two wonderful sons, twins actually! Feliciano and Lovino! They are my pride and joy! I'm currently not married, and love to have sex! Your turn!"

With every word, Aldrich retreated further and further back into his bed. What the hell was up with this guy?! He was now convinced that this man wasn't a real doctor, he couldn't be. But right there on his name tag that hung on that pristine white lab coat was his name and below that guaranteeing his P.H.D.

The doctor smiled up at Aldrich, waiting for him to tell his story. The blond looked down at the other as if saying, "You think I'd tell you if I could?" Even though the German sent out glare after glare, the brunet continued to stare up at him with that dopy smile on his face. It was like his hopeful expression alone was supposed to convince Aldrich to talk.

Seeing that the Roman doctor wouldn't let the German get away with saying nothing, the blond would just have to _show_ him he couldn't.

Aldrich took a shaky breath and closed his eyes. He took a few quiet breaths trying calm his now raging heartbeat. He slowly opened his green orbs and mouth together and tried to form words. He wanted to tell off the Roman doctor. He wanted to tell him to go away. He wanted to tell everyone to just leave him alone. When he let the air out of his lungs to speak, nothing came out but a whispering breath. He grit his teeth clenched his eyes shut. He inhaled sharply and tried again only to fail again. It should've been easy. It was something everyone could do. But when he tried a third time to only get air, he balled his fists into the sheets turning his head away from the doctor.

He _hated_ this. He hated all of this. Anytime someone told him to say something, and he couldn't, he felt so pathetic. It was just speaking, two year olds could do it so how could he not?! Well, there was a time when he could, but that was a long time ago.

He felt so ashamed that he didn't dare to meet the other's crippling gaze. Everyone looked upon him with pity anytime they saw he was unable to speak and he was sick of it! He couldn't will himself to look over at his doctor only to see that same pitying gaze. He just couldn't. It was pathetic to say that he was even near tears at the thought of all the people who felt sorry for him. He didn't need empathy. He didn't need any of them!

While he was glaring down the wall, trying so desperately hard not to look at the Italian, a hand reached out and placed itself on top of Aldrich's clenched fists. Socked, Aldrich turned his head to see Dr. Vargas' hand on top of his. Looking up toward his face, Aldrich expected to see a sad frown upon his handsome face but saw a smile. A _smile_. Granted the smile was a sad one, but no one has smiled upon him like that before. It. . . he didn't even know what to think of it.

"Don't worry," the doctor began, "I don't want to brag, but I'm a pretty good psychiatrist. I'll fix you up, that I promise," Dr. Vargas said seriously. He still had that smile on his face, but it wasn't as obnoxious this time. Aldrich's jaw was so stiff it began to hurt and he wondered if he could snap it off. But with that smile upon the brunet's face, his jaw went slack as he stared upon his doctor. That . . . that was by far the nicest thing anyone has ever told him regarding his speech problem. Everyone would always say they were sorry or wonder what was wrong with him. No one has ever told him . . . _that_ before.

Dr. Vargas gave Aldrich a reassuring squeeze of his hands and another smile before he stood up. He cracked his back and laughed, "Well, I should let you rest and get accustomed to your new surroundings. I think you might be here a while, but don't worry," He turned around and said over his shoulder, "I'll fix you up!" With that, he sent a wink toward the German and exited his room leaving the blond still wide eyed and at a loss of words.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter to my new story! I'm actually really excited for this one cause I know what's mostly going to happen in this one! I planned almost every chapter and I hope that I'll be able to update this frequently. **

**And I'm sorry that this chapter is kind of long. I wanted to really show how difficult it was for Aldrich to speak and such, and I hope I did a good job. And you all can tell me if I did a good job in a super kind review! :D**

**See you all next chapter~! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, next chapter! And I'd like to thank all the people who favorited and reviewed and are fallowing! You are all amazing and I'd hug you if I could! Also, if anyone is confused with the first nine or so lines of this chapter just ask me what's goin' on 'cause I would get confused as well. I just wanted to throw that out there 'cause it is a bit weird, but I didn't know any other way to do it *shrug* **

**Once again I don't own Germania and Rome, but it would be cool if I did XD**

~~~ Chapter 2 ~~~

_Why are you such a coward?!_

Ba-bump.

_'Vati? What's wrong?'_

Ba-bump.

_You will never stand up for yourself, will you? _

Ba-bump.

_'Don't hurt him!'_

Ba-bump.

_When will you finally grow a spine and man up?!_

Ba-bump.

_"Get out of my house!"_

Aldrich gasped as he bolted upright in bed drenched in sweat. His breaths came out fast, ridged, and panicked. Blood rushed though his ears and his eyes were wide and wild. He looked around the darkened space to see that he was still in his hospital room, not that it was some sort of relief. The dim light that was coming from the window by the moon illuminated the room eerily. The blond swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat and tried to calm his intense heartbeat. He was sure that the patients next door could hear it.

He took his hand and dragged it down his face slowly until he was covering his mouth. It was the third time that week the German had that dream. It was bits and pieces of the past that still haunted him, refusing to leave him alone. He wondered when these nightmares would end so he could get a decent amount of sleep. Aldrich turned his head to look at the digital clock that sat next to the pathetic lamp and it read 2: 46. It was far too early in the morning, but the green eyed blond didn't feel the least bit tired and certainly didn't want to fall back asleep to that dream.

Slowly lying back down into the bed, he stared up at the ceiling cursing anyone up there that banished him to this fate. A fate where he was forced to relive the past that cost him his voice. It was truly a cruel fate that Aldrich would probably never escape from. Yet again, there was his 'doctor' who said he could cure his hyper-hypo? . . . whatever he had. The man seemed so childish that it was hard to picture him doing anything helpful.

A sigh escaping his lips, Aldrich closed his eyes and rested his mind. The extra stress on his shoulders would help no one. His shoulders physically relaxed against the stiff bed as he let his mind draw a blank.

The German laid there in a meditation like state until sun rise. The light rays hit his face making his eyes open slowly. He then got up from his bed to watch the morning sun from the windowsill. The window had a perfect ledge in front of it making it a nice spot for Aldrich to sit, but not too far for his I.V. to pop out of his arm. The sun ascended into the sky gradually bringing light to the dull world outside. Bright colors of red and orange slowly became more vibrant. For a moment, a small and fleeting moment, Aldrich felt at peace.

The blond continued to watch the sun crawl into the sky until it was midmorning. A nurse came into his room, expecting him to be asleep no doubt. The nurse had long, wavy, brown hair that was tucked behind her ears. A flower was placed in her chocolate locks for some reason Aldrich didn't know. She was also wearing the standard nurse's outfit: short white dress like uniform with matching white pants. She was pretty, most defiantly, but she wasn't really Aldrich's type. The nurse, which the blond never bothered to learn the name of, nearly jumped out of her pristine white shoes when she saw Aldrich out of bed. "What are you doing out of bed?!" the nurse yelled as she set a try of food down on the desk next to the empty bed. She looked worried for the blond's safety, but at the same time irritated that he was out and about.

Aldrich glared down the nurse through the corner of his eye. His green orbs pierced through his golden locks in an intimidating glower. The nurse's ferocity weakened at his brutal look but continued, "Get back in bed before you . . . hurt yourself."

The blond raised an eyebrow. Her hesitance showed that she didn't even have a legit reason for him to go back into that horrid bed. He was just looking out the window; it wasn't like he was jumping from it. Also, how could he possibly hurt himself by looking out a damn window?!

Sending another glare at the nurse, he turned his head back toward the window to observe the outside world once again. The nurse put her hands on her hips and said again, a bit more firmly, "Please Mr. Beilschmidt, get back to bed."

Aldrich remained unmoving.

The nurse huffed and walked over to the blond and folded her arms across her large chest, "Mr. Beilschmidt!" She sounded like she was scolding a small child, and Aldrich was _not_ a small child. He narrowed his eyes and continued to stare out the window. He really didn't see the harm in looking out a window!

The nurse was just about ready to rip the German from the window and drag him back to the bed, but the door opened to reveal none other than Dr. Vargas. He had a smile on his face but it dipped down as he saw the sight before him. Augustus rushed into the room and went up to the nurse with a friendly smile and said in his overly peppy voice, "Whoa Miss Héderváry! What's up?"

The nurse looked up at the Roman and smiled at him, "Well, Mr. Beilschmidt won't get back to bed."

For a moment, a wave of confusion passed over the Italian's face. Who was _Beilschmidt_? He looked over to the blond and back to the nurse, putting two and two together. Oh, so his last name was Beilschmidt? What was that, Russian? He'd have to ask later, but at least he had something to call his patient now. "What's the harm in looking at this beautiful day we're having?" Dr. Vargas retorted. Aldrich was close to thanking the brunet, but yet again he really couldn't.

Miss Héderváry opened her mouth to argue with the doctor but nothing came out. She was stumped. Augustus, noticing this, laughed at the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her out, talking the whole way. Aldrich tuned most of it out as he continued to gaze out the window.

When the door closed again, Dr. Vargas was still in the room. He smiled at the German whom didn't return his eye contact. The two just waited for one to break it the silence, but considering the blond couldn't do that it was up to Dr. Vargas. The doctor cleared his throat, gaining the green eyed man's attention. The brunet nudged his head in the direction of the patient's bed, silently telling him to get back to bed. Aldrich eyed both the doctor and the cot. He really didn't want to be in that thing again, but the look that Vargas gave was near impossible to say no to. Sighing, Aldrich got up from his seat next to the window and heavily sat down on the bed.

Augustus' face lit up at that and said, "Aw, so the barbarian can be trained!"

Aldrich jolted and glared at the other as if saying, _"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"_

The Roman laughed at his own joke as he sat down next to Aldrich. He looked over at the tray of food Miss Héderváry brought over. He didn't touch any of it and didn't make any moves to try. Taking a deep breath, Augustus started to work his magic. "So, _Mr. Beilschmidt_, how about we start with your therapy, _si_?" The way Dr. Vargas said the other's name sounded awkward and almost wrong. It didn't quite roll off the tongue like everything else he said, but it wouldn't be the first time someone didn't butcher the blond's last name.

Clapping his hands and rubbing them together, Dr. Vargas continued, "Let's start with something simple. How about . . . your name! Yes, that seems like a good idea! Alright, do you remember what your voice sounds like?"

Aldrich raised an eyebrow, _"I wouldn't be dumb enough to forget my own voice."_

Augustus laughed at the other's expression and continued, "I was just making sure! So what I want you to do is picture yourself saying your name and then I want you to physically say it. See? Easy!"

Aldrich stared at him for a moment. That's it? Really? It just seemed all but too easy. Giving the brunet one last quizzical look, he decided to comply. The German closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He picked a memory, any old memory from his archive, and replayed it over and over in his head.

His name.

It should be simple.

After a few moments of the two sitting in silence, Aldrich took another breath and mouthed his name but nothing came out, just like every other time he's tried. The blond snapped his jaw shut and turned his gaze away from the doctor.

"Keep trying," Dr. Vargas urged. Aldrich sighed, it wasn't that easy. If he pictured himself saying words his voice wouldn't magically come back! This guy wasn't a real doctor! "Uh," the doctor hesitated. He searched the room for something then turned back to his patient. "Keep working on it. You look parched! I'll go get you a glass of water!" he said quickly. He then got up from his seat and dashed to the door, flinging it open and shutting it with a loud bang. Aldrich just sat there, stunned staring at the door where the doctor left. He was about to shift himself so he was properly sitting on the bed when the door flung open again and Dr. Vargas' head popped back in and he said quickly, "Practice!" and shut the door again.

The Roman left in such a hurry that Aldrich thought that the brunet was getting tired of him and wanted to get out of the room as quickly as possible. Did he think that Aldrich was a lost cause? The Roman probably rushed out to tell his friends how lame he was and how he couldn't even say his own name. Aldrich wouldn't blame him. He thought he was pathetic too.

Resting his head against the pillow, Aldrich was tempted to fall back into slumber and forget trying to say his name, forget Dr. Vargas and his stupid therapy, forget this stupid hospital, but he didn't. He wanted to show that cocky, loud-mouthed, overly peppy Italian that he _could_ get his voice back and prove him wrong!

Aldrich practiced trying to say his name for another two hours, that flew by, before his stomach's needs became too loud to ignore. As he ate the food the nurse, whose name still escaped him, gave him. Now his throat was becoming really parched. Where was that good for nothing doctor with that water he promised?!

After another hour of practicing and being irritated as hell, Augustus entered the room once more, glass of water in hand. He came in timidly, like he was afraid of getting yelled at. He put a smile on his face as he entered, "Hey there."

Aldrich crossed his arms across his chest glaring at his doctor, _"Where the hell were you?!"_

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long," Dr. Vargas tried to explain, "There was this pretty nurse and then I got hungry and got some pasta for lunch, oh it was so good! And-"

The blond glared harder, _"You're not helping your cause."_

The brunet noticed this glare and laughed nervously, "Hehe, yeah. So here's your water!" The Roman handed Aldrich the glass with a dopy smile on his face.

Aldrich narrowed his eyes but accepted the water, his throat was still parched. He took gulp after gulp in silence. Aldrich chugged the whole thing down, or tried to at least. When he was down to his last few gulps, Dr. Vargas blurted, "You know you're very pretty for a man."

At those few words Aldrich stopped drinking and almost spit the water in his face. The Roman continued, "If I met you on the street I'm sure I would've thought you were a beautiful lady!"

That did it for him. He didn't necessarily do a spit-take but he did choke on the water. With difficulty, Aldrich swallowed the liquid that was in his mouth then began to cough up a storm. His face burned with embarrassment while he tried to clear his throat, from choking on water and from what his doctor said.

Augustus' smile widened and he patted the other's back trying to help him, "Yes, perfect! Cough just like that!"

The blond's throat was clearing by the time Augustus said that. Aldrich stared at the other, _"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"_

By the time Aldrich's throat cleared, Dr. Vargas explained, "You have to start coughing like that more often!" The other gave the doctor a questioning look, so he explained further, "See, coughing strengthens the vocal cords. It's like when a baby cries when it comes out of the womb. I had to really make you cough, not like a fake cough, so I had to say something that could catch you off guard!"

Aldrich raised an eyebrow. That seemed like a legit reason and it actually made sense, but if the doctor wanted him to cough then he could've just asked instead of almost choking him!

Once he settled back into his bed, in the back of his mind he had a strange thought that he tried to fight down. In the back of his mind, he kind of liked the Roman's comment. No no no! He didn't! He's just crazy on top of mute that's all!

Augustus smiled and said, "Alright, so let's get back to your therapy. Have you practiced trying to say your name?"

The blond nodded.

"Good! So now that you got your vocal cords all worked up and you practiced, try again!"

Aldrich didn't see how simply coughing would help. He would admit that his throat felt sore, a good kind of sore, but he didn't quite know how that would help him. Guess he's gonna find out. Taking a ritual deep breath and closing of his eyes, he imagined himself speaking his name. Ritually, he opened his eyes and tried to replicate his memory.

". . . Al . . ."

His eyes widened.

He spoke.

It was quiet, barely audible and quite hoarse, but he _spoke_.

Aldrich scrambled, grabbing his throat. He was so close, oh so close. It's been years and he's finally said _something_. Aldrich began to hyperventilate. His chest rose and fell rapidly and his eyes were wild in fear and sadness. He was so close. He tried again to speak but his breathing was so quick and panicked that nothing came out.

"Beilschmidt. Beilschmidt! Calm down, please!" Dr. Vargas said placing a hand on the other's shoulder. Aldrich barely heard him. Now that he heard his voice, he thought he could do it again. He _knew_ he could. He just had to keep trying, no matter what!

"Beilschmidt, you have to calm down. If you get too emotional with this then you'll revert back to the state you were in before. Please calm down!" The Roman was beginning to sound panicked and desperate. His grip on Aldrich's shoulder increased.

The pressure from the other's hand snapped the blond out of his frightened state. He took deep breaths, calming his now raging heart beat. Aldrich closed his eyes and fully leaned against the bed. He lost himself so easily; he became a desperate wild beast. He was ashamed he didn't have more will power than that.

Dr. Vargas took a deep breath and settled back in his chair. He smiled at the other and said breaking the silence, "Well, I think that should be it for today."

Keeping his eyes closed, Aldrich nodded.

Augustus got up from his chair and made his way towards the door. Aldrich was glad for that; he really wanted to be alone and think. The brunet turned the knob and stepped out of the blond's room, but before he closed the door giving Aldrich the privacy he desired Augustus said, "You know I mean what I said, about you being beautiful. I really think you are."

Aldrich's eyes snapped open and his face flushed in a deep crimson red. Without thinking, Aldrich sat up, grabbed the pillow from behind his head, and chucked it at the Roman. Augustus yelped and closed the door as fast as he could.

Aldrich was once again alone in his room feeling scared, desperate, and something else he never wanted to admit to others and himself.

**Yay there's that chapter! Also, Aldrich wasn't really talking if you didn't know, he was thinking what was in italics. Sorry if that wasn't clear. **

**If you have any questions, comments, or just wanna chat leave a review! =)**

**See you next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for being not so productive on, well, anything! I've had a lot of shit has been thrown at me lately, but I've finished finals, I boosted my confidence back up by writing this thingy and I hope that it stays up! I know I shouldn't feel insecure, but I can't help it sometimes and I also know that that isn't a good excuse, so I'll just shut up and let you all read! **

**I don't have the privilege of owning any character in this chapter, by the way. If I did, then Rome and Germania would be making a lot more appearances on Hetalia.**

~~~ Chapter 3 ~~~

Augustus shut the door as fast as he could to avoid getting slapped in the face with a pillow. He laughed to himself at the other's short temper.

It was odd but even though he's only known the other for a day, he already wanted to know this _Beilschmidt_ more. He kept himself in this shell, shielding himself off from the rest of the world. He acted like some sort of wild beast that just wanted to be left alone, and maybe that all he really wanted, but Augustus wasn't about to turn a blind eye to this wild stallion. He was majestic, feral, and definitly will be tamed. It was a bit weird, creepy even, that he managed to figure all that out in a day-ish.

Plus, have you seen him?! He was gorgeous! He would put Venus to shame with that face! When he entered the room for the first time, he really did think_he_ was a_she_. The beautiful blond might've already been married, but Augustus was willing to take that chance.

He didn't realize it, but he had this silly smile on his face, the type of smile one would see on an adolescent love-stricken teen aged boy. One of the nurses noticed this and walked up to him, luckily it was a nurse he knew quite well, "What are you smiling about Roma?"

Elizabeta Héderváry smiled with a hand on her hip as she walked over toward him. She was a good friend of the Roman, and the name 'Roma' was only used by his dearest of friends. He insisted his close friends call him by this name. He never really liked the name Augustus, it sounded too formal, and Dr. Vargas made him sound like an old man –which he keeps on insisting that he isn't.

Roma smiled back at the Hungarian woman and said, "Oh nothing."

She raised an eyebrow, not convinced. He really was a bad liar. She looked over his shoulder, eyeing the German patient's room, and back to the Roman. She rolled her eyes at the other; he could be so easy to read sometimes. She had no real intent on dropping the subject, but she made regular conversation, "Oh by the way, sorry about this morning. I was really stressed, and I kind of just let it all out on your patient."

Augustus laughed at this and said with a smile, "Don't worry about it. He had it coming, one way or another."

The two shared some light giggles. "So how's you treatment with him going anyway?" Elizabeta asked.

"I think it's going pretty good. I mean, he said something."

Her eyes widened. She had no doubt that he was a good psychologist, but to cure hysterical aphonia in a mere day? That was phenomenal!

Upon seeing her shocked expression, Roma clarified, "And by 'said something', I mean made a weird noise from the back of his throat."

Elizabeta's expression drooped. She really thought. . .

The nurse punched the doctor in the arm as he laughed at her surprise. "Roma!" she spat as she continued to punch him in the arm.

"Okay, ow!" the doctor said as she continued to assault him. "But seriously, I think that this might be easier than I thought. I thought this thing might take years, well it might, but you never know. I mean, this guy _really_ wants his voice back so I think he's gonna get it."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever," Miss Héderváry said as she ceased her punches. Those were starting to hurt a bit. "So how do you cure _hysterical aphonia_ anyway?" Her curiosity was getting the better of her. Since she was Mr. Beilschmidt's nurse she thought it would be best to know how to treat him as well, that and she was curious as hell.

The Roman thought about it for a bit and then said, "No clue!"

The Hungarian knew her friend by now and knew that he just didn't want to tell her. She rolled her eyes and settled for a different question, "Fine don't tell me. But can you at least say what you were doing in there for so long? You were in there since this morning."

"Oh," Roma laughed, "I wasn't in there all day! Well I was in there for maybe a few minutes then I grabbed some lunch, chatted with a pretty nurse –what was her name again? Felicia? Feliks? – something like that, and then – "

"Roma!" Elizabeta interrupted. The Roman stopped his rambling at the woman's slightly panicked tone. "God, you did it again you idiot! You can't just leave your patients!" She sighed, trying to calm herself. Unfortunately her coworker was very lazy, and he did this often. She had to save his ass on more than one occasion, one time almost costing her own job. She couldn't keep covering for the man anymore! "I know you aren't use to getting many clients, but you have to be more responsible than that. You can't just go running off doing who knows what anymore. Mr. Beilschmidt is counting on you, so you have to be there for him."

Roma sighed. He really hated it when she lectured him like he was a juvenile teenager. Sure he felt like a youngster at times, but he was a man damn it!

She huffed crossing her arms across her chest again after her lecture to the older man. He had this adorable pout to his face that made him look like a small child that just got scolded. How could anyone stay upset at a person with an expression like that? She let a sigh escape her lips and tried to bring the mood back to a happier one. "So Roma, what else did you do? You know, besides ditching the poor man for a few hours."

The Roman explained what else he did with the blond from flirting with him to the moment he shut the door. Her eyes widened and she felt like she was about to burst. She knew her friend could be a bit of an air head, but this was ridiculous!

"Roma!" she shrieked for the second time.

Dr. Vargas flinched and asked, confused as always, "What?"

"You-You don't just flirt like that! Especially to your patient, which you just met! God, we aren't in high school anymore! If the circumstances were better, I would be pushing you through the wall to get to that man, but. . . this man. . . Ugh! Roma you're such an idiot!" Elizabeta yelled at the doctor, not sugar coating a thing. She was so angry at the brunet she really had no words. Other staff and patients past them, giving them confused glances, but didn't bother them.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Augustus said when the Hungarian paused to punch him in the shoulder, roughly.

"Because you are an idiot!" she answered simply.

"Well, care to elaborate?" he almost yelled back adding a bit of bite to his words. Being punched and scolded was starting to get on his nerves. He was a man, not to mention older than the girl, and he should be treated with more respect than that.

She flinched, but didn't back down, "You can't hit on someone you met after, barely, two days. Well, not like that anyway." The Hungarian sighed before she continued, "The man's in a fragile state, simply saying 'their hot' isn't going to get you anywhere. You have to be more subtle and not just blurt out random crap that comes from that head of yours."

Roma thought about what the woman said, "So what would you do?"

Miss Héderváry placed a finger to her chin and thought aloud, "Well, first try to befriend him. Get him to like you as a friend before you get him to like you in a more intimate way." She nudged Roma with her elbow and winked. She paused, tapping her finger to her chin humming in thought, and then continued, "Oh, I got it! I was just about to go to the cafeteria for a late lunch; you can come with and bring him an early diner!"

Dr. Vargas liked the sound of food (even though he ate only a few short hours ago) so he immediately thought it was a good idea, and Elizabeta has yet to steer him wrong. Roma silently agreed with the nurse as she started to make her way to the hospitals cafeteria.

"How do you know so much about this?" Dr. Vargas asked as they made their way down the blank halls.

"Psh. I've been hooking people up since high school. I was voted best match-maker in my class! And I haven't lost my tough yet!" she bragged.

The two made their way to the cafeteria. It wasn't too crowded for lunch hour had past, but a few lingering patients, visitors, doctors, and nurses were seated at the tables. Elizabeta suggested what to get for Augustus' patient for dinner, not forgetting a drink. When Roma was all set, the two parted ways. Elizabeta sat with her other nurse friends while Augustus headed back up stairs to his patient's room.

To be polite, he gently knocked on the door. He didn't wait for a response as he opened it and poked his head inside the room. The blond was sitting upright in his bed leaning back on the pillow that almost collided with the doctor's face (how'd he get that back? . . .) and a book in hand.

Dr. Vargas smiled at him. He looked so peaceful. The crease on his brow disappeared and a light smile graced his face. Whatever he was reading he was thoroughly enjoying it by the looks of it. It seemed like the blond didn't even notice his doctor's presence. Augustus was almost tempted to leave the other be, but he took a deep breath and opened the door wider and greeted his patent with an oddly timid, "Hello."

Aldrich looked up from his book to see his doctor standing in the door way with a tray of food. He raised an eyebrow. Didn't he bother him enough for one day?

"I brought you an early dinner. It was Miss Héderváry's idea," he said walking in further into the room.

Aldrich assumed that he was referring to his nurse, which he later found out was the woman that yelled at him before. He gave his doctor a dull look and turned his attention back to his book and shook his head no.

Dr. Vargas placed the tray down. He gave the blond a confused look and said with a slight chuckle, "What do you mean 'no'?"

Aldrich tore his eyes away from his story for a second time and held up the book as if trying to say, _I'm trying to read._

Augustus, somehow, understood what he was trying to say and laughed, "Oh, I see. Well, I'll just leave this for you here then." The doctor was about to head out, but he didn't want to leave quite yet. He knew he should probably leave the other be, but he couldn't get his legs to leave the blond's side. Instead, he leaned over to see what his patient was reading, but was disappointed when he couldn't understand the words. They were in a different language.

Aldrich noticed this and looked at his doctor as if saying, _What are you doing?_

The two made eye contact at that, and Augustus knew he should've looked away but didn't. The other's green eyes were sucking him in. Augustus felt like he was going to drown. Before the brunet could even take in a breath, Aldrich looked away and back to his book. Dr. Vargas blinked rapidly for a moment, trying to re-gather his bearings.

With a smile Augustus asked, "So, what'cha reading there?"

Aldrich looked up at his doctor with an un-amused glare. He pointed to the title that Vargas couldn't read and ignored the look his doctor gave him.

"I can't read that! It's in some sort of alien language!"

In retrospect, he was probably never going to get his answer considering the one person in the room that could tell him what it was about was mute, but Augustus left that thought to be dealt with later.

The blond glared, harder, at the brunet. His language was nothing near alien. There were plenty of people who could speak _German_, thank you very much! It still baffled Aldrich how this buffoon was a doctor.

After that, Augustus continued to make one sided conversation with him. Aldrich didn't really know why the other was still there, but it wasn't like he could say, 'Get out of here! You're annoying me!' So he just let the other talk his ear off. Aldrich zoned out and read his book mostly. He wasn't paying attention to what the other was saying, but couldn't help but feel a sense of happiness. He was so use to being left alone because he was too hard to handle. Having someone by him was different, not a bad different though. But the doctor was still annoying, none the less.

After a while, Aldrich decided to eat his 'early dinner' while Augustus continued to talk the day away. He came up with the craziest of topics and didn't mind in the slightest Aldrich just sitting there half paying attention. That is, until Dr. Vargas asked, "Say, do you know sign language. I mean, you must know considering. I'm just asking because you never bothered to answer me back, ever. So do you?"

With the Roman's fast tongue, the blond almost missed the initial question. When he deciphered the other's quick words, he simply shook his head.

Dr. Vargas placed a hand on his chest and gasped over dramatically. Aldrich resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his doctor. "How do you not know sign? How have you communicated all these years?"

Aldrich dropped his head and raised his eyebrow, giving him a look that said, _Really? I don't need to talk, idiot. _

"What?" Augustus said defensively, "It's important, especially for someone like you, to learn sign!" The Italian snapped his fingers as an idea flashed in his head, "I know! I can teach you if you like!" Aldrich made a discussed face as if the idea appalled him. Augustus didn't wait for an answer as he continued, "Alright, it's settled then! Oh, how about we start now?"

The blond wanted to object but it seemed the brunet couldn't take a hint. He shifted around in his chair to get more comfortable and to be closer to his patient. He brought out his hands and faced his palms toward himself. He made circular motions with his hands that were moving toward himself. One hand was up while the other was downward; almost like he was wafting something toward his torso. "This means 'happy'!" the doctor explained. "Now you try!"

Aldrich once again raised his brow. His doctor was really something else. He decided, instead of trying to ignore him and have him wine about it, he rolled his eyes and indulged him. He copied his movements, but didn't look by any means happy.

"Good!" his doctor praised, "Now this one," Augustus then brought up a hand to his face and made a claw, all the while looking genially upset. "means angry. I don't use this one too often myself, but you might."

_More than you know. . ._ thought the German. Aldrich then copied the motion, still keeping the same emotionless face while doing so.

Augustus continued to teach Aldrich, and Aldrich continued to learn from Augustus. Before they knew it, it had turned to dusk, and from dusk it turned to night.

Dr. Vargas was fairly impressed by the blond's ability to learn. The German had already picked up all the basics and was now learning how to form simple sentences. On more than one occasion, Augustus got to see the other's eyes light up in knowledge and a small smile creep onto his face when he got something more difficult correct. Augustus would continuously point this out which left Aldrich in a bad mood after and make it an extra effort to look annoyed at his doctor.

Augustus was laughing in his chair at the sentence Aldrich made as Ms. Héderváry walked into the patient's room. Upon entering, she froze at the door. Roma's laughter was so contagious she was beginning to giggle herself, but not only her but Aldrich as well. Only the laughter never really escaped his lips.

Elizabeta tried to be mad at the doctor for staying in so late, but couldn't really bring herself to stay angry at him. She ushered him out while Roma waved his patient goodnight. He closed the door with a soft click while Aldrich was still lying in bed, practicing what he learned from his dimwitted doctor.

**So there's that! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, 'cause I sure did. The whole sign language thing I totally made up on the fly! And it works! *Evil laughs* **

**If you all thought that this was a pretty good chapter then feel free to tell me so in a wonderful and much appreciated comment/review! I love reading every single one of them, and if I don't replay to it then that means either a) I'm too busy at the time. Or b) You weren't very nice so I decided to ignore it! :3 But I really do appreciate every review and that's what keeps any writer going! **

**Thanks and see y'all soon ;P **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ya know, I'm just going to stop apologizing for how late I am with these updates. I have a life, and I'm typing, like, five other stories on top of this one. So you will get updates when I have time to update. Simple as that! So I'm going to stop saying "I'm sorry, I'll try to get the next one up sooner" when that isn't going to happen in reality due to life. I don't wanna lie to all of you nice people, but I do know that these updates aren't going to be fast, so they're just gonna happen when they happen.**

**Besides that, enjoy! =) And remember how owning these characters would mean the end of the world, so that means I don't own them! XD**

~~~ Chapter 4 ~~~

The routine of coming in, in the morning, to train Aldrich's vocal cords, then in the afternoon leading into the night coming back in and teaching Aldrich sign was becoming so comfortable and enjoyable Augustus had a hard time calling his job work. Being around the blond was becoming so much fun it felt more like he was playing with a friend.

Aldrich's speech therapy was coming along great and his sign was even better. The two could have regular conversations with each other and Aldrich was getting even better than the doctor himself. Now Aldrich could at least say simple words, but he would get into a coughing fit if he pushed himself too hard.

Augustus now sat in his usual chair right next to his favorite, and only, patient. They were working on his speech therapy at the moment and all seemed to be going well. The most the blond could manage without sounding like he was going to throw-up a hairball was a simple "hi". But today Aldrich was determined to at least say his name. He's been telling himself since day one, that his name was going to be the easiest thing to say and he was going to get it today damn it! It's been a freakin' month for crying out loud! He should be doing better!

"Alright, let's try again," Dr. Vargas smiled as he gave the blond a glass of water.

The blond nodded in thanks and took a quick sip before taking a deep breath to try again. His golden locked draped in front of his face as he reached into his memory to remember his voice; the sound of it, what it felt like to speak, all of the above.

Aldrich opened his mouth and mouthed his name, but nothing came out but air, once again. Before Dr. Vargas had a chance to even comment, his patient tried again. But instead of just air leaving his lungs, sound did as well. It was only a simple "Al . . ." but it was still enough to make the doctor's face light up in joy.

"Wonderful! You're so close, I can feel it!" the Italian exclaimed.

The German, however, didn't pay much attention to the man. He was staring at his lap with his fists clenched. He was determined to get it today; he would not stop until he did. Taking another breath he mouthed his name once for a sort of practice. He then let the air out of his lungs and willed his vocal cords to produce sound while mouthing his name.

"Aldrich."

The two were silent. Aldrich's eyes widened as did Dr. Vargas'. Neither of them knew what to say or what to do. Aldrich clenched his fists. He should be rejoicing, but he wasn't for some reason. Augustus should be patting himself on the back for doing a good job, but he wasn't. They both sat as still as possible. Others could be heard through the walls, they were busy with work as they walked down the halls chatting. Their room had never felt more silent.

Dr. Vargas was about to say something when the door opened. Elizabeta entered with a clipboard in hand and a smile on her face. "Mr. Beilschmidt, you have visitors," she said sweetly while looking at her clipboard, "They say they're your . . . sons. . ." When she finally looked up, she saw Roma flapping his mouth like a fish out of water and the blond as white as the sheets under him. "Is something wrong?" she asked tilting her head.

It took a second for one of them to respond, for they were both still in shock. Dr. Vargas was the first to react. He simply shook his head and offered a forced smile to Elizabeta. He got up from his seat and exited the room. In all reality, he was pleased at what he accomplished but was in too much of a shock to do anything and he didn't know why. He didn't even know what the word had meant, and it wasn't like this was the first thing the blond has ever said. When the other uttered a simple greeting Augustus was bouncing off the walls. But this time it was different. Even the other man had a smile on his face when that happened, but this time it seemed like he said a devil's curse. The Roman had never seen so much blood drain from someone's face so quickly.

Augustus exited the room and left the other to cope on his own, and whoever his visitors were. Later, when the doctor will return to tutor the other in his sign language, he'll ask about what the other had said.

Elizabeta fallowed the Roman out of the room to fetch the German's visitors. Aldrich just sat in his bed, dumbfounded at the whole situation. He should be cheering with excitement, or in his case smiling, but all he can really think about is where to go from here? What is his next goal? Being able to say his name was all he could really think about and his been his goal since the beginning, now that he's accomplished said goal what is he going to strive for next? He didn't have a clue.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door reopened and his once quiet room burst into noise.

"_Gott_ Luddy, it's not like I'm sucking face with her or anything. What's wrong with a little conversation?"

"We're not here for 'conversation' _bruder_."

"Ja, but that doesn't mean I still can't get some hot chicks number!"

"Gil, you're in a relationship!"

"So?"

Before anything else could get out of hand, Aldrich cleared his throat. The two immediately shut their mouths and turned their heads toward the elder like they've done a hundred times. The two boys that entered the room – well the two would argue that they were men but Aldrich would always see them as children – stood by the door just staring at the blond in bed.

The taller of the two that just entered could've been Aldrich's twin, if Aldrich was younger and got a haircut. The boy had the same blond hair and the same stern face. Aldrich will admit that the boy was better built than himself, but another difference was his icy eyes. The blue orbs scanned the room diligently, calculatingly. He was a stern young man, and very mature for his age and has been since he was small.

The older of the two, however, is a different story. His skin so pale it would put a vampire to shame. He had the hair of an old man without the balding but styled in a messy fashion. He wasn't a scrawny thing, but nowhere near as muscular as the blond. He had a snarky look on his face like he was up to no good and he most likely was. The thing that really made the boy stand out though was his eyes. Completely opposite of the other boy's, his eyes were blood red. They made quick glances everywhere, trying to absorb everything at once, but the information didn't get past his irises.

Aldrich smiled fondly at both. It hasn't been that long since he saw his two sons but it was enough to miss them both dearly.

The German wasn't usually sympathetic, but he would make an exception just this once. He opened his arms, inviting the two into a hug. Both boys smiled and went to their father and wrapped their arms around his slimmer figure.

Aldrich pulled back and ruffled both boys hair. His older red eyed son smiled widely at the gesture, while his younger blond grunted with displeasure. He pulled them further back to get a good look at them. They both didn't change much, or at all to an untrained eye, but they both looked more tired but nothing to fret over.

Breaking the silence, because he couldn't stand silence, the older of the two piped up, "So _Vati_, how have you been? Luddy's been crying since you left!"

His blue eyed son glared at his older brother. "If anything, you were the one wining about it being 'too quiet in this stuffy house without the quietest man on earth'," he quoted.

"What?! I would never say anything that lame and unawesome!" his other son argued.

_Just like I never left,_ Aldrich thought to himself.

The two kept at it and Aldrich watched his sons bicker. Gilbert would never grow up and mature. Ludwig would never let out his inner child. They really were opposites but it could've been worse; they could've hated each other. On the contrary, Aldrich has never seen two brothers closer.

He didn't know why he did this but he took a deep breath and did the best to try and block out the two boys words. He mouthed 'Gilbert' once, for practice. Taking one more breath, he spoke, "Gil. . ."

Both boys' voices fell silent, almost like they forgot that their father was there. Aldrich smiled up to both of his sons, then looked to Gilbert and repeated with a bit more confidence, "Gil. . ." It wasn't as impressive as his earlier display, but he could only do so much. One syllable words were becoming easier and easier. It wasn't his son's full name, but a nickname that others often called him and it was enough to get the job done.

Gilbert just looked at his father unable to do anything else.

Aldrich looked over to his other son and said in barely a whisper, "Lud . . ."

The other's blue eyes widened.

Aldrich felt bad that he couldn't say their full names, but the two didn't seem to mind at all. Gilbert was the first to really react. A smile grew on his face and patted his father's back roughly, "Wow _Vati_! I guess I'm gonna have to take back what I said about you being the quietest man on earth!" He then laughed his signature laugh that sometimes drove both blonds crazy.

The two then talked about what Aldrich missed while in the hospital. It was nothing really worth mentioning; nothing exciting. However, the blond didn't mind, he was just happy to spend time with his sons.

* * *

Dr. Vargas rounded the corner, head buried in papers, and almost missed his favorite German brothers. Gilbert and Ludwig sat in a waiting area talking to one another in hushed tones. His sweet little Feliciano was good friends with Ludwig, and the German was at his house frequently.

The brunet was about to go over to the two to strike up a fun conversation, until he examined the atmosphere, which he did far too little. The first thing that caught him off guard was how quiet the two were. Ludwig wasn't quite as loud as he, but he knew that Gilbert was a party animal and would always have a voice as big and disastrous as a hurricane. Seeing the two talking like normal people was off putting. Then the doctor saw the two's faces; bother were twisted in sorrow.

_What could have them so down? Is a relative of theirs here_? Augustus thought. He walked over to the two with less spirit than he normally would.

Ludwig has his head in his hands and Gilbert talked to his brother with a caring and sad tone. It was odd to hear, but Augustus supposed that even the most arrogant of people can have a heart.

Putting on a brave face, Dr. Vargas greeted the two, "Hello boys, what brings you here?" He asked out of his growing curiosity. He realized that it might not be his place to ask, but he considered the two family so it was okay, right?

The blond brought his head up from his hands to see the Italian's concerned face. His expression lightened up a bit as he replied, "Roma. It's good to see you."

"We were just visiting our father," Gilbert said all too calmly.

"You're father's here? Oh, I'm sorry. Perhaps I can meet him sometime, _si_?" Roma said trying to keep the mood light.

"_Ja_," Gilbert said with a smile.

"I don't mean to pry, but why is he here?" the Italian asked.

"He lost his voice a while ago, and he's here for some treatment thing the nurse won't tell me about," Gilbert explained while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Lost his voice?" Roma asked as his eyebrows shot up. That sounded strangely familiar.

"Yeah, I don't know the technical term though." How did he not see it before? They were the spitting image of him! "If you happen to drop by a patient named Aldrich Beilschmidt tell him you're one of our good friends, okay? I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"_Dio mio_!" Roma said with a laugh. That's what his blond patient had said; his name. Aldrich, hu? Well it certainly was an odd name but it made sense. His sons were German and so was he; must be a traditional German name.

"Your father is my patient, my only patient at the moment, actually. He's been making great progress don't you think?" the brunet said excitedly.

"Ja! He even said our names! Well only part, but hey at least it's something!" the albino said cheerfully. That was the Gilbert Roma knew, the happy, 'nothing-will-get-me-down' kid.

Roma laughed at the albino. His attention then turned to the younger brother. He was always quiet, but somehow he seemed even more so. It might have to do with his father, but Roma wasn't one-hundred percent sure.

An idea suddenly clicked in his head, granted it might not be a good one but it was work related so that was a plus. Besides, he might not be able to see the boys again for a while and now was the perfect chance, but the location was defiantly not.

"Would you boys come with me to my office? I have a question for you, but this might not be the most appropriate place," Augustus asked professionally.

It was odd for the two boys to hear that tone with him considering all they ever hear out of the older man was rants on food, pretty women, and his 'epic' past. The two exchanged glances with each other then agreed. Dr. Vargas led the two down all the winding hallways until they reached his office.

Roma sat at his desk and the two boys occupied the two chairs that were in front of him. Roma smiled at both boys and said, "Like my office? It's nice, _si_?"

"It's a bit boring if you ask me. . ." Gilbert muttered as he looked around the dimly lit room. His brother elbowed him, but didn't say anymore. "What? I'm just saying that my room is so much more awesome than this stuffy box." Roma did admit that it wasn't the most exciting room in the whole hospital, but it served its purpose: a place to stash away all the paperwork he will never do.

"It isn't much, but at least it's something," Roma agreed. His voice went back to that serious tone that both had the boys on edge. It almost felt like they were back in school, about to be scolded by a teacher. "But I didn't invite you boys here to talk about that, actually you might not even want to talk to me at all."

Both boys tilted their heads in confusion. The Italian rubbed his hands together nervously and continued, "This may not be my place to ask, but can you tell me how your father lost his voice."

Gilbert's eyebrows shot up and Ludwig grew a look of horror on his face. The blond looked toward the ground, not saying a word. Gilbert turned to his younger brother with worry. The subject had always been a hard one, especially for the younger blond. Ludwig could hardly recall the event, but the albino remembered it like it was yesterday. Even though Ludwig had a hard time keeping the memory, it was still a sore subject.

"I understand why you wouldn't want to tell me, but if I knew the reason behind why your father lost his voice it might help him regain it. His illness is emotional, mental, and physical; knowing the back story would really help in the emotional part of his healing process," Roma did his best to explain.

He really meant every word, really, but a part of him was just curious as hell. He wanted to help his blond patient fully recover, but he also wanted to befriend him (and other things too, but that will be for later).

Gilbert saw the importance and the logic behind it and was about to retell the story, but his brother held him back. Ludwig feared reliving that day, in any shape or form.

"Lud," the red eyed German said breaking the silence. The younger didn't respond, he just kept his head between his knees and his hands folded. "_Ludwig_," he pressed, "We have to tell him."

The other German was quiet for a moment and responded to his brother in German. His voice was kept low but it seemed unnecessary considering that Roma had no clue what the other was saying anyway. The albino responded in German as well and the two went back and forth in an arguing tone. Eventually Gilbert said something that made the blond speechless. Ludwig then folded his arms across his chest and slumped into his seat, pouting like a little kid.

Gilbert gave his younger brother one last look before he took a deep breath and said, "Alright, I'll tell you what happened."

**Everything that is in italics that you probably don't understand is German, if you didn't know. I was going to actually write out the German bros conversation that was in German but then I though, "Hm, don't know how to speak German" and I also thought, "Google Translate isn't the best tool to use for this..." so I decided, "Fuck it!" and just did the simple version! **

**Thanks for reading everyone! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if I sounded mean in the last chapter, but I still meant every word. It was late at night when I posted it, sue me. **

**I also want to thank everyone that reviewed and favorited and followed this story. I know I don't say this often (and don't really reply to all the nice reviews even thought I should, but I has no free time 'cause I'm writing this and well . . . life) but THANK YOU! Reviews are love and favoriting and following means just as much! Thank you all again! **

**A bit of a warning: the "F" bomb is dropped quite a bit in this chapter…. So yeah…. **

**That being said remember that if I was a millionaire I would buy these characters, but I'm broke so that ain't happenin'**

~~~ Chapter 5 ~~~

The door closed with a soft click, almost inaudible. He took off his shoes as quietly as he possibly could and tip-toed around the house, careful not to wake anyone. It was an ungodly hour and all Aldrich wanted to do was take a warm, relaxing shower and go to bed.

Unfortunately, luck had never been on his side.

Waiting in their living room was his wife. The lamp was left on so that Aldrich could see her in the dead of night. She sat on the sofa with her arms across her large chest and one leg crossed over another. She wore nothing but an over sized shirt and underwear that didn't look appealing to the German anymore. At one point in time, it would've warmed the German's heart to see his wife waiting for him to come home, but now he dreaded it. He did love her at one point, but all that love was gone and filled with hate and irritation.

She flicked some blond hair from her shoulder and sneered at her husband. "What took you so long?"

Aldrich calmly set his work bag down on the ground and answered simply, "There were troubles at the office."

She scoffed, "Oh, that petty excuse again?" Aldrich was about to answer, but the blond haired snake continued, "You can just admit to me that someone dumped their shit on you and you just couldn't. Say. No."

His eyes narrowed. They've had this talk countless times and all of them ended the same way: her pissed at the German for being a push-over, the German having to apologies, and then Aldrich would have to buy something expensive for the woman to appease her.

He was sick of the same damn thing over and over again. She was wrong. He wasn't a push-over, he simply worked harder to earn more money for his family so they wouldn't have to struggle. With his wife not having a job and Aldrich being their only means of income, it was only natural that he would have to work longer hours, but the woman didn't see it that way.

She was spoiled, to put it nicely, and had to have Aldrich's full attention all the time. Aldrich couldn't even get away with spending time with his sons without getting an ear full of the woman's outbursts.

Aldrich has had enough.

"You are wrong," the blond stated, trying to keep his emotions in check. "I simply completed a few extra files at work."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She pushed herself off of the couch and made her way over towards her husband. "It's not the first time you've used that excuse either," she muttered under her breath. She continued to walk past him and towards the alcohol cabinet in the kitchen. Her bare feet walking across the wooden floor was the only noise in the entire house.

She poured herself a glass of wine as Aldrich continued to stand there. "So," she said breaking the unbearable silence, "did you talk to your boss about getting that raise?"

Aldrich slowly turned around, his fists clenched, and answered, "No. I have no reason to considering I work extra hours."

The woman let out an irritated groan. The wine glass was filled generously as she held it loosely between her fingers. "That's not the point! The point is: you need to stand up for yourself and get the money I – we deserve. Why are you being such a coward about this?!" At this point the woman was full on yelling. The wine coming dangerously close to spilling with her body swaying to and fro as her voice rose in volume.

Aldrich was about to respond when he heard the patter of small feet and a yawn emanate from behind him. He turned around to see both his boys barely awake. Gilbert held Ludwig's hand loosely as the younger rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Gilbert looked drowsy, confused, and ready to defend his father all at the same time.

"_Vati_ what's going on?" Gilbert asked in a small voice. Sleep still dawned on him but his mind was wide awake.

Aldrich was about to tell his son to go back to his room but the words never left his lips. "Get back to your room, and don't you _dare_ make a sound!" the woman snapped at Gilbert. The albino flinched and Ludwig dashed behind his brother, trembling slightly. "And you," she said, pointing her wine glass at the older blond, "I said you had to get that raise, so I expect you to get it by tomorrow, got it?!" Aldrich could tell that the wine was starting to circulate in her bloodstream and she was now drunk. She was completely content with yelling at her husband while sober but not in front of her children, that special privilege was reserved for when she was stoned. It infuriated Aldrich to no end.

She raised her hand as if she was going to slap the older German but Gilbert called out in a trembling voice, "Don't hurt him!" Tears were on the brick of falling from his small round face. He had to be strong, for his father. He couldn't cry, but he was so scared that his mother was going to hurt him. Their father might've thought Gilbert was ignorant to what he and his wife do at night, the constant arguments, but the albino heard everything. Understood every single word.

His mother's head shot back to the boy and she sneered at him. "I thought I told you to get the fuck out of here!" Aldrich's eyes shot open. Never has he heard her use such language in front of, not one, but both of his sons. His wife turned back to Aldrich, content that Gilbert shut up. "Now when will you finally grow a spine and man up?!" she barked at him.

That outburst toward his son was the final straw. No one talked to his dearest sons like that, not even their own mother. He decided to listen to his wife, for once, and stand up to himself. "Shut up," he said in a mere whisper at first.

The woman's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?" she sneered.

"I said shut up!" he said louder, "I'm sick and tired of you and your antics. I could deal with you being drunk. I could deal with you constantly yelling at me, telling me how weak I am. But one thing I will _not_ tolerate is you yelling at my sons and in such a crude manor at that. I want you out of this house; I want you out of my life because I can't take it anymore! We have more than enough money which is why I can't fathom the fact that you insist that we need more. It's merely to satisfy your greed, am I right? Well, I can't take it anymore! Now. . . Get out of my house!"

Never in his live has he ever defied this woman, and never in his life as his vocal cords strained so much. The waves of anger were flowing off him and he couldn't get his hands to stop shaking. His wife was speechless, irritated, and impressed at the same time. At least he had the balls to speak his mind, but his mouth was geared towards her. That was absolutely unacceptable and she would not tolerate it; besides, she was sick of this wretched house anyway!

She huffed, "Well, suit yourself, asshole! You just kicked out the best fucking thing to ever happen to your shitty life; I hope you fucking realize that! And I'm never coming back to this fucking hell of a dump!"

She grabbed her bag and stomped her way upstairs. Grabbing a suitcase, she shoved all the cloths she could fit into it and grabbed her hidden stash of cash and booze and packed it into the bag as well. She quickly changed into one of her more lusty outfits and hastily put on her face. She stormed back down the stairs, dragging her bag down the steps. Each stair set out loud, angry bang through the house.

Aldrich was kneeling in front of Gilbert and Ludwig by the time his wife joined him on the first floor. She sneered at the sight; she never was fond of her children and never dotted on them like he did. Hell, she wasn't even fond of children in general; such messy things.

From his kneeling position, she shoved the man out of the way which sent him tumbling to the floor. The children cried out to him but she just walked right past them, not giving a crap. She walked up to the front door and turned around one last time and growled, "You won't survive a week without me. You'll be crawling back to me, just wait and see."

Aldrich's teeth were clenched. He kept his place on the ground while his boys crowded around him, but at the witch's last comment he jumped to his feet and barked, "I said _OUT!_ _GET THE HELL O –_"

Nothing came out but air after that. Nothing came out but air fir the next few years after that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mildly quicker update, but not a lot of content. *shrug* **

**I don't own any of the characters but I dearly wish that I did!**

~~~ Chapter 6 ~~~

For the first time, Augustus was afraid to go see Aldrich. After what he had heard yesterday regarding his past, the doctor could only think of his ill friend for the remainder of the day. Whenever he tried to fill out some paperwork, his mind would constantly wonder back to the German. Yesterday, all he wanted to do was see him and tell him how everything was going to be fine and that he understood what he was going through (he didn't, however, have any first-hand experience but he still understood).

But now, Dr. Vargas stood right outside his patient's door, unmoving. He was anxious and nervous two things he was rarely. _How would one go about talking about something so sensitive and personal? How would he start up that conversation? Should he just keep it a secret for now? Maybe he should tell him later. Could he call in sick?_ All these questions floated around in his head as he stood staring at that bland, white door.

_This is ridiculous,_ Augustus thought, _He's my friend and I can just tell him whatever! It hasn't stopped me before!_ With that, the brunet gripped the door handle and walked into the room with his usual swagger.

He greeted, "Hello Aldrich!" the doctor walked in and placed his clipboard, which he carried for show, on the desk next to the blond.

Aldrich was peacefully reading a book when his noisy doctor entered the room. His head snapped up at the call of his name. Aldrich stared at the brunet who smiled up at him from his chair, not knowing what he did. How did he know his name? The German realized that he said his full name yesterday, but how did Dr. Vargas know that wasn't some random German word or something? How did he know his name?

Augustus saw the shock on the other's face and his smile drooped ever so slightly. "What's wrong, friend? You're looking a bit pale."

Aldrich blinked rapidly. He took in a shaky breath and tried to express his confusion. "H. . . How. . ." he managed out of his dried and broken throat.

"How what?" Dr. Vargas laughed, "How did I get so handsome? Well, I don't even know the answer to that question!" The doctor laughed but Aldrich continued to stare at him with his intense green eyes waiting for him to explain.

"Aldrich," he hissed out as he pointed to himself, "How? . . ."

Augustus raised a brow and thought of the other's words and pieced them together. It took a moment, but the brunet understood. "Oh! How do I know your name? Well, your sons told me!" He might've sounded too enthusiastic, even for his own taste, but it was too late to take the words back now.

The German knit his eyebrows together for now he was even more confused. How did his doctor know his children? Did he just run into them after their visit? Or did he actually _know_ them?

Considering that the topic of Aldrich's sons was up, Dr. Vargas might as well tell the other about his knowledge. Taking a deep breath, he elaborated, "Actually, your sons told me more than just your name."

He paused to collect his thoughts and to think about what he was going to say so he didn't piss off the German. Taking another breath he continued, "They told me what happened; how you lost your voice."

Aldrich's eyes widened.

"Before you say anything –" Poor choice of words. "I didn't do it to be nosy," Well partially, "but to better understand the situation. I now know the emotional distress you went though and I might have a solution to solve the problem." Bullshit. "So please don't be mad at me. I know I had no right to pry the information from your boys, but I truly do believe that me knowing will help you." That part was true, one-hundred percent.

Aldrich was quite for a while. He stared at his hands as he thought about the story Dr. Vargas shared. So he knew hu? So he thinks it will help? From these last few weeks of speech therapy and sign language lessons, his doctor has yet to lead him astray (or at least not completely). He sighed and nodded his head and signed, "_It's alright. I'm not mad._"

Augustus' posture brightened. "Really?!"

Aldrich sighed and signed, "Really."

The brunet let out a breath and sighed in relief, "Oh, thank goodness! I thought you were gonna hurt me or something! It's good to know that my friends won't be upset with me even though I do stupid things at times." He laughed it off.

Aldrich wanted to retort with, _Oh I'm going to hurt you anyway_ (in a joking manor of course), but hesitated.

_He considers me . . . a friend?_ he thought.

After the Roman got all his giggles out he calmed himself and said, "Alright, should we start on those therapy lesions now?"

A soft smile grew on Aldrich's face. Dr. Vargas hoped that the other couldn't hear his heart beat that suddenly increased due to that grin. The blond opened his mouth and in a small voice he made out, "Ja."

**Yay for short! :D But I must say that I am satisfied with this one. I hope to make even more character appearances in future chapters (perhaps the next one :3) **

**Until next time! Thank you all for reading! ^^ **


	7. Chapter 7

~~~ Chapter 7 ~~~

"Sick."

"Sick?"

"_Sick_."

"Like, temperature sick? Are you dizzy? Do you have to throw-up? Ah, I don't handle vomit very well."

"Of. . . this r-room."

Silence.

"Oh! I understand! Well, I suppose that would make sense; you have been cooped up in this room for a good while, eh? How long has it been? Four, five months?"

"Three."

"Whoa, I was off!"

Aldrich rolled his eyes as his doctor laughed. Time passes at a turtle's pace yet went by so quickly, if that made any sense. What the blond said was true: he was sick of this hospital. They've made great progress with his speech; words were coming easier to him. However, he still couldn't speak in complete sentences, but he was getting there.

The days consisted greatly of the same thing over and over again. Aldrich was getting tired of it, despite the fact that the curly-haired oaf was growing on him ever so slightly. His laughs weren't nearly as obnoxious anymore, he looked forward to his smiles, and he was even smiling more in the man's presence. Aldrich still found the man annoying, however.

Dr. Vargas suddenly snapped, shaking the blond out of his thoughts, and said, "Hey, I know! Why don't we head outside for some fresh air, sounds like a good idea, _si_?" The brunet didn't even wait for the other's response when he got to his feet and declared, "I'll go tell Elizabeta that we're heading out! Sit tight!" The doctor sent a wink the blond's way.

For some reason, Aldrich's face lit up. He looked away from the door and towards the window to fill his mind of other thoughts. To think, in mere seconds he would be outside and away from this stuffy room. Hell, if he played his cards right, he could managed an escape and leave this place entirely.

Before the blond could calculate his escape route, his doctor returned into the room with the brightening smile. "Alright, I hope you aren't too comfortable because we're heading out to get some sweet vitamin D!"

The blond smiled at the doctor. It was a tiny smile really. Miniscule. Barely able to tell if it was a smile.

Before he knew it, Aldrich was whisked away from his prison and out into the openness of the backyard of the hospital. It was so open and beautiful it almost made want Aldrich cry with relief. But of course he didn't, he was far too tough for silly things like crying. The area had a path in which people could walk and adorned a well kept garden. The birds chirped and the wind whistled. It was much more relaxing than that blasted TV that floated in the corner of his room.

Unfortunately, his fun was limited. He was restricted to a wheel chair that was being pushed around by his doctor while he blabbed away, per the norm. It was almost sad to say that the blond was starting to get use to the constant flow of noise that came from the other's mouth. It didn't annoy him as much as it did before. Definitely concerning.

When the two reached a bench in which Dr. Vargas took a seat in, they stared out at the garden in silence for a moment. Aldrich enjoyed this. Just sitting and feeling the wind in his hair and hearing the birds chirp away. This was nice.

It shouldn't surprise Aldrich anymore when Augustus broke the blissful stillness with his blabbing mouth, but somehow it still managed to catch the other off guard. "Hey, Aldrich?" he asked looking over to the blond.

In response, the German turned his attention to the other.

"I was wondering . . . hypothetically, if I were to invite some people – definitely not my kids or anything like that – would you be upset?"

Unable to respond in words, the blond used his hands. "_Who did you invite?_" he signed all while pursing his lips and narrowing his eyes.

Before the brunet had a chance to respond a voice broke through the singing birds and the whistling winds. "CHHAAAAAOOO~! GRANDPA ROOOOOOMAAAAAA~!"

The voice was so high pitched that it left Aldrich's ears ringing. He looked around for the source of the screaming when another voice, this one much deeper and scratchy, yelled, "Shut up you moron!"

A smile bloomed on Augustus' face. He sprang to his feet and rushed towards the voices screaming just as loud as the other two, "Over here! Chao~!"

Two figures approached the brunet, both same in stature and build. One rushed the doctor and enveloped him a hug while the other simply stood there. Aldrich saw his doctor pull the other boy over with his huge arms to a crushing hug. The blond could _hear_ the profanity from where he was sitting.

It took a while, but when Augustus finally got back to the bench in which Aldrich was still sitting next to, the brunet introduced, "Aldrich, this is Feliciano," he pointed to one of the young men, "and Lovino!" he thing pointed to the other. "Aren't they adorable?!" The doctor then proceeded to wrap his arms around both boys' necks, bringing them close. Feliciano giggled and hugged Dr. Vargas back while Lovino grunted and yelled at the older man.

The two boys were twins, no doubt about that. They were both: average height, same light brown eyes, same tanned skin, and had short brown locks. However, there were some noticeable differences between the two young men. Feliciano had lighter color hair than his brother (and some weird hair-curl thing going on that the blond didn't want to question) and his features were lighter and he definitely smiled more. The other boy, Lovino, had hair that was just one shade darker than his brother (and the odd curl on the other side of his head) and a permanent scowl on his face.

Aldrich simply nodded his head in greeting.

Feliciano's eyes lit up and he asked, "Oh, so this is your patient?"

"The one and only!" Roma boasted, even thought it wasn't really something to brag about.

The one named Lovino narrowed his eyes at the blond and said in his low scratchy voice, "The bastard looks familiar."

Augustus squeezed the boy's head between his arm and body. "Lovino, that wasn't very nice."

"What?!" he choked out, "I just said he looked familiar!"

"But we don't call people by such rude names!" Dr. Vargas countered. The doctor turned to his patient and continued to him, "I'm sorry about him. I have no idea where he gets that dirty mouth of his."

Aldrich motioned with his hands saying, "_It's fine._"

The three of them talked and even asked Aldrich the occasional question. The German did his best to answer their questions, but some required him to sign his responses in which Roma translated. Lovino mostly brooded in the background and Feliciano didn't seem to have an off button. Roma smiled lovingly at the two as they talked and even argued with one another. Aldrich will even admit that it was nice, but he will defend his odd behavior with the fact that meeting anyone new after all this time is a nice experience. The blond watched fondly at the family. He wasn't jealous for he had a family quite like this one, but not as boisterous. It really was _nice_. There was no other word for it and no other way to explain it.

After a half an hour, Augustus instructed that it was time for Aldrich to head back indoors to rest, much to the blond's distaste. Feliciano was sad to see the duo go and even Lovino looked a bit disturbed. The four parted, the blond and brunet heading back towards the hospital and the brothers walking towards the parking lot.

While Dr. Vargas was pushing Aldrich back towards his prison, he said under his breath, "You know, they aren't even mine." He talked just loud enough so only the two of them could hear, just in case.

Aldrich adjusted himself in his chair and looked up at him over his shoulder. "What?" he managed to say. Behind him, Roma's eyes were distant. He had a sad smile upon his face and his breathing was deep like he was sighing with every breath.

"Those two, they aren't my children. We aren't even related," Roma explained.

The blond's eyes widened, but he didn't say a word.

Augustus sighed and continued, "You see, they're mother was a good friend of mine – great friend even. She was just like her boys: full of energy, stubborn . . . she was really happy all the time. She could light up a power plant with just her smile . . . However, she fell ill years ago. One of her last wishes was for me to take care of her children, who were three at the time. I promised, of course, but I only made that promise thinking that it was just her being paranoid. We all believed that she would get out of there, beat the sickness . . ."

He paused.

He took a few slow paces forward.

Aldrich waited.

Roma sniffed before he muttered, "The last thing she said to me was to always keep smiling."

The brunet wasn't even sure the other heard what he said. Aldrich head though.

Roma blinked rapidly then continued in a louder volume, "I've been taking care of her kids ever since. I don't have a clue where they adopted the nickname 'Grandpa Roma'. I mean, I get 'Roma', but why 'Grandpa'? I mean, I'm not that old!" The Roman laughed. He was trying to desperately hard to make the situation light. Every time he talked about this – which wasn't even often – he got teary eyed, much to his embarrassment.

"I know I said that they were my sons," he went on, "but it just feels right to call them that considering I practically raised them. I know they really aren't but it really _feels_ like it . . ."

Aldrich didn't know what to say. All this information was just being thrown at him. He didn't pry for the information, but here it was begin given to him. It was such a personal matter, he knew just from the waver in Augustus' speech.

The blond faced forward and didn't comment on the matter. It wasn't that he didn't have anything caring to say, it was just he _couldn't_ think of anything to say.

What does one say when a practical stranger tells you their life story?

**Hey guys! It's been a while! :) **

**I'm sorry to say that this isn't the best chapter. I could've revised it and make it more detailed, but then I would be delaying this more than I already have. But none the less, I'm satisfied. **

**The next chapter is will be more of a filler chapter then I think we're coming to a close with this story. *shrug* I suppose we'll just wait and see.**

**Also, thank you all for fallowing, favoriting, and commenting on this story. I want to get better at thanking you all with a personal PM! I'm making that my goal! **

**I hope to see you all next time, which will hopefully be sooner than the last. **

**((Don't forget to leave a comment ;P))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, for this I HAVE to apologies! It's been far too long but that's because the muse for this is slowly slipping away, but I WILL finish this story! You can count on that!**

**I don't own the characters obviously, and this chapter contains a bunch of random fluff (if that's what you want to call this)**

* * *

~~~ Chapter 8 ~~~

It's been a fretfully long time.

Aldrich didn't even know what the date was any more. He didn't know what day of the week it was. He didn't know the time nor did he bother to ask. All he needed to know was when Augustus would be coming for their therapy sessions, when he was given food, and when he was allowed to walk around.

Walking has become one of Aldrich's favorite pass times now. He realized being cooped up in one place for too long was starting to drive him crazy along with the lack of physical fitness. The man didn't work out regularly unlike his doctor (or at least his presumed that his doctor did considering his muscle mass . . . it's not that he was checking out the man! NO! It was nearly impossible to not notice, is all!) but he wasn't out of shape either. Lying in his bed for hours upon hours was becoming maddening.

Even though Elizabeta only allowed Aldrich to walk around the one floor, it was a hell of a lot better than just sitting around in bed all day. And in retrospect, he really could do whatever he wanted because his illness, unlike many of the patients in this hospital – unfortunately – he could walk about with ease. He didn't need help getting out of his bed every day. He didn't need assistance with simple tasks like eating or walking. He felt bad for thinking this way due to all the people here who couldn't, but it was true, and Aldrich learned early on that the truth hurts.

While lapping the same man in the wheelchair for the second time now, he saw his doctor talking to his nurse. They were by a desk of sorts that held far too much paper work and were chatting idly. They both held smiles to their faces and Elizabeta even giggled a bit.

For some reason, Aldrich had always suspected that there was something else between those two; something more than just co-workers. He would be lying to himself if he said that he wasn't the teeny-tiniest, bit jealous. Deciding that glaring at the two was a waste of time the blond spun on his heel and headed back to his room at a more brisk pace.

The sudden movement caught Elizabeta's eye. She turned her head to see the blond walking away from them. She smirked as she said to the doctor, "Roma, I think your man is getting away."

The Roman followed the brunet's gaze to see Aldrich walking his usual route. He smiled as he watched his cute ass walked further and further away. "I-I'll see you later," the curly haired man said distractedly.

"Well, okay then!" Elizabeta smiled, but Augustus was already gone. And what the brunet didn't hear was the woman say under her breath, "Good luck, lover-boy."

It took a bit of effort, but Augustus managed to catch up to Aldrich. The brunet constantly yelled for the other to wait of slow down, but the calls were in vain. However, he managed to catch up with the blond by dodging and waving his way through the crowd clumsily while Aldrich calmly walked past the other occupants.

When the brunet finally caught up he smiled down at the blond. "Hey there beautiful~!" Dr. Vargas teased, or at least Aldrich assumed he was teasing. Lately, his doctor has been giving him complements and praise more and more often. It came off as flirtatious to others, but Aldrich knew better. It was just his way of being friendly, or – again – that's what the blond thought.

"_Hallo_," the blond responded, his voice just a whisper. The German found that he could speak more clearly, without that infernal rasp, if he whispered and for a longer period of time as well. He wasn't fully recovered, to his distaste, but he was getting there bit by bit. If he had to lower his voice to get there, then he would.

Augustus smiled but didn't say anything more. The Roman was getting use to holding his tongue in the other man's presence for he knew how much he enjoyed his own thoughts without disruption. He didn't realize it at first but he learned (more like Elizabeta told him), but it was getting a bit difficult. Roma hated silence; couldn't stand it! Even if they were in the middle of a shopping mall on Black Friday, he would still have to say something to get rid of the quietness (or was that him loving the sound of his own voice?).

But other than that, Augustus learned to enjoy these walks he would sometimes have with Aldrich. Sure, the blond was terrible conversation but he genuinely enjoyed just walking next to him. Of course the brunet could sneak glances at him, and would constantly check him out, but that was beside the point.

Once the blond reached his room once more he turned the handle to open it and the brunet said, as he continued to walk, "Well, I'll see you later Aldrich~!"

The German nodded in response and reentered his room and closed the door with a soft click. Aldrich didn't understand that man. He would follow him around like a lost puppy then leave him again as if he found something more interesting to chase. It was strange to say the least. It didn't make a bit of sense to the German. However, he decided to not dwell on it for he had better things to occupy his mind.

Usually, when he was alone like this he would practice his speech. Sure, he always had the sessions with Dr. Vargas, but that still wasn't enough sometimes. He would take out one of his many books and recite the text. During these times he utterly refused to be still. He would speak his native tongue and would pace the room back and forth, to and fro. He would experiment with various volumes and tones but they usually ended with Aldrich's throat incredibly parched.

This happened quite often, and it would be those times when he wished there was someone to help him though this; someone to continue to give him encouragement, to tell him to keep trying.

Letting out an irritated sigh, he sat on his bed and ran a hand though his hair. There were quite a few tangles, but that was nothing new ever since he was forced into this hospital. Flopping back onto the mattress, his body bounced from the springs under him. He closed his eyes and tried to calm it, but irritation just kept tapping at his brain.

_This monotony just won't end,_ Aldrich thought. And he also realized that his was his greatest fear; that he would be stuck here for eternity. That he would never fully regain his voice. That he would be stuck in this loop and that he would end up alone. . . Alone?. . . Why would he care if he was alone?

The blond sat up in his bed as confusion washed on his face. Why did that thought come to his mind? Ever since that woman left him he hasn't dated, and he didn't care for dating. He was content on his own. Yet, as he sat on his bed in silence, he was starting to get impatient and bored. He wanted something to happen, someone to interrupt his depressing thoughts. His mind instantly drifted to his doctor for he was great at distracting Aldrich.

Then the thought dawned on him: _was this all Augustus' fault? _He has gotten quite use to the man's presence. He'd be lying if he said he didn't look forward to the doctor's sessions. They relaxed him and the brunet got him to smile more.

By this time, the door cracked open just a bit, but the blond didn't even notice. His thoughts were raging inside his mind. The door opened a bit more to reveille the man in question. With a smile on his face, he peeked into the room to see to his delight, and slight confusion, that he wasn't noticed. He creped further in and continued to sneak into the room as he was still unnoticed. He took a seat in his usual chair without disturbing the blond.

_Wow, he's out of it!_ the Roman thought with a slight giggle.

Deciding he wanted to be noticed, he blew into the blond's hair causing the locks to flutter in front of his face. Aldrich jumped and his eyes darted to the brunet next to him. Augustus had his knees resting on his lap and head in his palms giving the blond a very amused smile. When the Roman was noticed, he gave a short wave to the German who gave him a pointed look back.

"What were you thinking about Aldrich? You had a very scary expression on your face!" Dr. Vargas asked. He had a grin on his face but he was really concerned. The other seemed really deep in thought; the matter must've been quite serious.

Aldrich felt his cheeks burn at the fact that he was caught staring into space. That happened a lot nowadays too: him blushing, which was something he rarely did in the past if at all. He turned his head away, to hide his reddening face, and whispered, "Nothing."

The doctor chuckled, "Sure." And then from boredom, he continued to blow at the blond locks. It was entertaining and pretty to watch the hair flow up and down again. Augustus could see the irritation on Aldrich's face grow, but he continued his ministrations anyway.

When he got bored of that, the then ran his fingers though the locks which caused the blond to stiffen. The hair was so soft, and slightly tangled, but beautiful nonetheless. He became mesmerized with it that he didn't even notice Aldrich's burning face, which was quite a feat considering how pale the German was.

The strokes then turned to Roma straight up playing with the hair. The Roman split a chunk of hair into thirds and began to braid it. He didn't hear the other complain, so he continued to style the hair. When he finished, he let the braid fall back to join the other locks, but it stood out like a sore thumb. It was a nice touch to the long blond mane, and it seemed that Aldrich agreed. Well, at least he didn't take it apart and Roma saw that as a good thing.

When the strand fell back with the others, Aldrich examined it further and asked, "Why?"

Dr. Vargas shrugged, "I got bored! But it does suit you, so don't take it apart."

To his amazement, the blond didn't.

* * *

Reviews will make updates a lot faster... just sayin'...


	9. Chapter 9

**I feel bad but happy to say that this will be the last chapter of Try and Hear Me. Yup that's right people! I might make a one-shot of what happens after, but only if people want me to ;P**

**I hope you all enjoy the last chapter of this fun fun FUN story! Thank you all for sticking with me and my horrid updating system. Thank you all for the support and kind words.**

**Stay awesome! ^^**

* * *

~~~ Chapter 9 ~~~

It's been a while since the two brothers saw their dad at the hospital. They've always planned on visiting, but they couldn't spare the time and always seemed to come when it wasn't convenient. So, in the end, the two didn't really get a chance to see their father improve, but they were at least at the hospital now to pick up him up to take him home. Gilbert had optioned the idea of entering through the older blond's window, but Ludwig shut down the idea as soon as it came out of the albino's mouth.

"I'm just sayin' Lud, it would save us a lot of time!" Gilbert protested as they made their way down the hall.

"And I'm just saying you would end up right next to _Vati_ in a hospital bed," the other shot back. As he spoke, he reached for the handle and opened it. Ludwig was too busy opposing his brother that he didn't even notice Dr. Vargas was also in the room, helping the other pack his books and other trinkets he brought with him (mostly books).

"Gilbert, Ludwig. How come every time you enter my room you are always bickering?" Aldrich said.

His eyes narrowed at the young men but it quickly melted off his face as he saw the utter shock from the two's faces. The albino had his jaw to the floor while the younger had yet to let go of the door handle, his knuckles slowly turning white around the metal.

Aldrich stood upright beside his bed, in normal attire, with his luggage on the bed. Augustus stood by him, holding a shirt that he was in the middle of folding. Neither of the boys had ever seen their father look more confident. It wasn't to say that Aldrich looked weak before, but he didn't carry himself as high as he did right now. His chin wasn't in his chest and his back stood taller and his shoulders were squared. This side was new to both boys; it was like he was a whole different person.

After a while of the two staring, it began to set the older German off a bit. Knitting his brow, he ordered, "Quit staring, and help me pack." The two instantly rushed toward their elder and did what he said.

Aldrich would be lying if he said that he wasn't glad the two pressured him to come to this hospital. He was also quite pleased that he could show off his improved vocal cords. True that he still held his thick German accent, but he wouldn't want it any other way; it was his original voice and he was going to keep it.

While the boys were busy packing, Aldrich felt his throat become dreadfully dry. It happened on occasion when he talked a bit too much or too loudly. He didn't want to make a big deal about it, especially since he would be leaving in a few moments, so he causally reached for the water bottle conveniently on the night stand and took a swig.

Dr. Vargas immediately noticed the German's vocal discomfort and placed a hand on the other's shoulder and muttered, "Don't push yourself too much Aldrich. I know you're doing better 'n all, but you don't want to end up back here for over doing it, yes?"

The blond huffed as he capped the bottle. He knew the Roman was right, but his pride wouldn't let him admit it.

When Aldrich was all packed up, the boys volunteered to bring the elder's bags down so the two could say their good-byes. When the two boys left the room, they brought all the noise with them. Aldrich couldn't meet Roma's eyes and vice versa.

The silence was eating the brunet alive, and – for once – he had no idea what to say. It was quite obvious that Roma had developed feelings for the blond and not just lust but real, _true_ feelings. He wanted to tell him, wanted to tell him for ages now, but of course there was always that fear of rejection. However, now was the perfect time to say it; if he didn't feel the same, then they would never have to see each other again and things wouldn't be awkward. But if the blond did return his feelings . . . well then, Augustus would be one happy Roman.

For Aldrich, on the other hand, he didn't quite know how he felt of the other. He felt something, that was a given, but he couldn't quite place the feeling; he couldn't put a name to the emotion. Aldrich was constantly annoyed by the other, but he sometimes felt that it wasn't such a bad thing. He would look forward to seeing him every day and he was sad now that he was leaving, yet he was constantly irritated and was happy to leave this infernal hospital. Everything was just confusing to him. He wanted to tell Augustus, but how on earth would he word such a strange thing? _I think I like you, but I'm not sure. . . _Yeah, even in his mind that sounded awful to Aldrich.

Before the silence could kill the Roman, he decided to clear his throat and finally look at the other, "So . . ." he started lamely.

"So," Aldrich mimicked as he avoided eye contact.

Huffing, Augustus decided to bit the bullet. "Listen Aldrich . . . I don't really know how to say this, and I'm probably going to sound like a goof when I say it –"

"You'll look like a goof regardless," Aldrich teased, interrupting the other.

Roma couldn't help but laugh at the interruption. Now with the tension broken, the brunet continued, "What I'm trying to say is . . .ah. . . IREALLYLIKEYOU! YOUWANNAGOONADATESOMETIME?!"

The Roman mentally slapped himself as Aldrich raised a brow. The blond understood only half of what the other said. "What?" he asked, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Taking an exasperated breath, Roma tried again, "I said . . . I-I like you . . . and I also asked if you would, perhaps, l-like to go on a d-date sometime?" Augustus wanted to hit himself again, but this time with an anvil. Why was he being so goddamn shy about this?! He could practically ask a female stranger for sex with a straight face, but asking Aldrich out left him a stuttering mess.

The blond's brows shot up and his face warmed. Aldrich's mind went completely blank. He had no clue how to respond to that. He felt his throat drying all over again! No one – _NO ONE_ – has ever confessed to liking the German before. He was too distant and anti-social for anyone to actually_ like_. How did this idiot manage to even stand his presence?! Yet again, he is an idiot. . . but is that really a bad thing in this instance? Wait, did he even feel the same? . . .

Because Aldrich was lost in his own thoughts, he didn't speak for quite some time and Augustus automatically took that as a bad thing. Looking down, Augustus muttered, "Sorry. . . I'll. . . I'll leave now."

That snapped the blond out of his whirling thoughts. He blinked a few times and said far too quickly, "No!" He rubbed at his neck as he felt his vocal cords strain. He couldn't say what he wanted, just like always.

Angrily running a hand through is locks – careful not to catch the braid so he wouldn't mess it up – Aldrich tried to communicate to the other but with his hands instead of his voice. He signed, "_It's alright. . . I'm not mad." _He paused for a moment thinking of how he wanted to word this._ "I . . . I would love to go on a date." _

Augustus' brows shot up as he translated the motions. In a matter of seconds, Roma went from shame to absolute joy. Without thinking – not like he did that much anyway – he rushed the blond and enveloped him in a bear hug. Aldrich flinched as soon as the other was on him. He wasn't use to physical contact, and this was pushing his boundaries greatly, but he didn't want to push the other away like he almost did before. Hesitantly, the German wrapped his arms around Augustus' middle, which only made the other hug him even tighter.

Before things could get awkward – or even more so – Roma pulled back and gave the other's shoulders a squeeze. "Oh!" Roma suddenly exclaimed, "Here . . ." he walked over to the nightstand toward his clip board and ripped a piece of paper from it. He quickly scribbled his phone number onto it and handed it over. "So you can call me . . . Ya know, if you're throat is hurting or . . . for _other_ stuff." Roma tried to gain some of his swagger back when he leaned closely to Aldrich as he passed the piece of paper.

The German wasn't impressed with the attempt, but took the paper nonetheless. He flicked the other in the forehead as he leaned in even closer. Augustus flinched back and rubbed the wound. He had a hurt look on his face but it soon faded as he saw the joking smile on Aldrich's face.

"I'll call," Aldrich stated simply, "Thanks Augustus."

"Roma," the brunet corrected, "Call me Roma. It's what all my friends call me anyway," he said as he casually shoved his hands in his coat pockets.

"So, I'm just a friend?" the other teased.

Roma's brows shot up once more and he spoke in a rushed and panicked tone trying to explain himself better, when it only made it worse. Aldrich shook his head. The brunet was too easy to mess with.

To shut the other up, Aldrich grabbed Roma's tie and pulled him in close. He placed a kiss to the other's cheek and the Roman went stiff as a board. His eyes got so wide the blond thought they would pop right out of his head, it would be a funny but terrible sight.

Aldrich didn't know where he got the sudden confidence from but he didn't argue with it and just went with the punches. Pulling away, the German patted the brunet's hard chest and repeated, "I'll call." He then spun on his heel and walked out of the room leaving the brunet still dumbfounded.

If the two were to make it work – and Aldrich was seriously hoping it would – Roma would be left dumbfounded quite often.

* * *

Thanks again for sticking with me once again. And I'm sorry for crappy ending cause I suck at those XP

If you want a one-shot of what happens after, then leave a comment~! ^^ If I get at least five PMs asking for more then I'll definitely do it :D

Please tell me how I did~! I really wanna know if this was successful or not (cause I think it was, but ya never know) so please leave a review

Thanks again everybody, stay awesome! ^^


End file.
